


Holding On

by Pinkutoao



Category: No. 6 (Anime & Manga)
Genre: AU where Shion is self conscious about his scars, Blowjobs, Gay, M/M, Scars, Shion being sensitive, Shion still goes into that weird no mercy mode, Smut, don't really know how to depict their weird ass relationship, horrible plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-03-13 04:40:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3368216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinkutoao/pseuds/Pinkutoao
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shion's scars are reacting. But to what?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so of course I've read my own story...and it'll probably be a tad bit confusing to someone who doesn't have the same idea as me, so here.
> 
>  
> 
> Whenever Shion is described in an apathetic way..like, no light in his eyes, being really straightforward and/or not acting like his usual self, then he is transformed into the Shion that attacked Rikiga and killed that guard. I call him Doll Shion. (I know it's stupid but that's what I call it)
> 
> Another thing, when Shion is talking about satisfying his desires that only happen in his dreams, he is talking about Nezumi sexually satisfying him and like, giving him handjobs and stuff. Only in his dreams though. Whenever Nezumi is gone and Shion is sexually frustrated he takes care of himself then.
> 
> OK I HOPE THAT CLEARS IT UP I LOVE YOU.

Shion sighed as he felt Nezumi move against him. His back was hot as it rubbed up against his friend's. He's too restless.. Shion complained inside his mind as he turned to him.

"Nezumi..? Are you awake?" The white haired boy placed a hand on his shoulder and shook it gently. "Nezu..--" He watched as his eyes moved under his eyelids frantically, and his breathing quickened. 

A nightmare...? Shion shook him harder. "Nezumi, wake up." Said the smaller boy, turning the bigger one onto his back. His eyes shot open quickly as he started panting, not bothering to say a word before kicking Shion off the bed with a terrified face.

He hit the table and landed on the floor with a loud thump, holding his back in pain. "Agh!" Nezumi sat up and rubbed his head.

"What- Shion? Did I kick you?" He asked, rubbing the sweat from his forehead as he tried to pretend he hadn't just spazzed out on him.

"I'm fine.." He told the dark haired man, even though he didn't ask. Shion winched as he rubbed his back. "Ite...I think I have a bruise.." He stated, then stood up.

"Sorry." Nezumi stood up, hesitating to lift up his shirt because he knew that the pink scars were a sensitive subject for him. Shion looked back at him. "..it's ok.." He assured him. 

Nezumi looked back and lifted his shirt up. "There's a bruise." He stated plainly as he traced his fingers over the bruise, gently running his fingers over the pink scars that stood out like blood on white sheets. Shion flinched and made a small noise.

"Is something wrong?" Nezumi asked, moving his hand away from the now vulnerable spot. Shion shook his head. 

"I-It's nothing." He said, stuttering. "I've just noticed that it feels weird to touch it..." Nezumi nodded slowly as he finally got a good look at the strange lines that Shion felt so ashamed about.

"What kind of weird?" He asked, having to control himself from rubbing the strange marking just to see what kind of reaction he would make. 

Shion didn't answer him as he pulled his shirt back down. "It's nothing." He told him, though he knew he was lying. He was never very good at it. "Were you having a nightmare?"

Nezumi watched his eyes, deciding not to answer the question like he did most of the time.

"That's why you kicked me off of the bed right?"

Nezumi hesitated. There wasn't supposed to be any lying so if he didn't say anything at all, he wouldn't technically be... He found himself staring straight into Shion's crimson eyes again. Tch.. "It was about that correctional facility we destroyed." He told him quickly.

"Really? I didn't think you'd be scared of-"

"I'm not!" Nezumi cut him off, remembering how Shion's eyes had gone dead as he shot that guard mercilessly in the head. "It-it wasn't that." 

Worried, Shion stepped forward and put a hand on his shoulder. "Are you okay?" The taller boy, jumped, but relaxed as he saw the light still in Shion's eyes.

"I'm fine.." He said quietly, grabbing his coat and putting it on fast before heading to the door. "I'm going for a walk, don't follow me." 

Shion grabbed onto his shoulder, pulling him back to look his partner in the eyes. "You've been weird recently. Can't you tell me what's going on?" Nezumi jerked his shoulder back.

"You don't have to worry about me, I can worry about myself." Nezumi stated coldly, though he knew inside that he wanted his attention more than anyone else's. Shion looked sadly at him and put his hand back down to his side.

"I-I'll make something special for when you come back," The crimson eyed boy tried to smile, though it just ended up looking sad. "Don't stay out too long." 

Nezumi examined his face. Trying to find any trace of the apathetic boy he had known; no, not known. Seen in the facility. "Nezumi?" He rubbed his forehead and quickly walked out of the room and outside.

After the last kiss they shared together. After Nezumi had left, knowing he would see his friend..companion, again, he had started having that dream every once and a while. The horrible, daunting image of Shion spraying the floor, his own clothes, in another human being's blood. Those eyes would turn to him. The scared, pathetic, sobbing rat that sat there on the floor. Only being able to watch as his friend added to his kill count one bullet at a time.

Nezumi grabbed his head as the memories ran around inside his mind. He had killed so many people. And for someone like me? "How dare you! How dare you shoot rat?!" Nezumi recalled the words Shion had blurted out in the face of his victim. His innocence had been ruined. The mind that saw more than black and white. The person that wouldn't settle for anything that wouldn't benefit the world.

"We'll destroy the wall!" He shouted. "There won't be anything separating them and everyone here." Nezumi laughed lightly as he sat down on a rock overlooking this rotten place. Reality. Nezumi thought it was a stupid plan, and he still did. But Shion had actually done it. 

He breathed in the air as a strong wind blew the leaves into the sky. It seemed fresher for some reason. He could never find out why he thought that way though. "Shion.." He whispered his name lightly, laying down and closing his eyes. "For me, huh?"

The first thing the grey haired boy awoke to was the bright lights from the dark sky. He looked around. It's night time. Shion's probably worried. Nezumi stood up and stretched, letting out a big yawn as he walked down the stairs to their room. "I'm back, Shio-" 

Shion stood in front of the mirror with scared eyes. He had only briefs on as his hand wandered around his back, twitching as fingers ran across the pink scars. "Shion.." The smaller boy turned to him as he heard his voice, falling onto the floor.

"D-Don't look at me! Stay away, I'm hideous!" Shion looked much skinnier than the last time he saw him like that, the pink scars had grown longer, covering at least half of his body now.

"Shion, you're not hideous." Nezumi told him as he walked closer to the terrified boy. He covered his face with his hands as he trembled violently, trying to scoot back. "Shion." 

Nezumi confirmed that he had never seen Shion in such a state. He was shaking, and the look he gave him was foreign, as if he didn't know the person who was standing in front of him. "J-Just let me-" he couldn't finish his sentence before he was pinned to the ground by stronger arms.

"Shut up, Shion! Be quiet!" He shouted at him. He hated seeing him scared, he just wanted the hell they were in to end. "You're not hideous!" The smaller boy flinched under him as tears streamed down his cheeks. His breath came in short gasps as he finally realized who he was looking at.

"N-Nezumi..!" He shouted, trying the push the bigger man off of him. "You can't..see me like this! I'm filthy!" He looked to the side. Tears began to make a small puddle on the floor. 

"Idiot! I'm the only one who can see you like this!"

The white haired boy stopped struggling when he heard those words. "Only one.." Shion had a faraway look in his eyes. "But.." 

"Do you understand?" Nezumi asked him.

Shion nodded slowly.

"Good." Nezumi examined him, holding his wrists above the boys head "What happened? The scar is covering more of your body." Shion looked away still, answering his question quietly. "I have a hypothesis...but I can't think about that right now.." 

Nezumi ran a hand over his scar. Shion twitched, clenching his eyes shut again.  
"Nezumi, I'm tired." He said wearily. "I don't want to do this today." Nezumi knew he was lying again.

"Liar, I can tell if someone's tired or not." He told him. Shion was definitely keeping something from him. "You keep flinching when I touch your scar. Why is that?" Shion closed his eyes, then opened them slowly. 

"I-I can't tell you why." He said, making eye contact with Nezumi.

"Why not?" He asked, getting irritated.

Shion wriggled his wrists. "Nezumi..I just can't." Nezumi hesitated, then let go of his wrists and got off of him.

"Fine." He crossed his arms and watched as the shaky white headed boy stood up. "But, I want dessert. Now." 

Shion looked at him surprised for a moment, then smiled. "Of course, I already made cherry cake." Nezumi looked over to the table. He had only just noticed them, cutely arranged on the plate. 

He made him dessert. Again. Nezumi was about to break down. He was always thinking about him. "Don't forget your coat, Nezumi. It's colder now." Memories replayed in his head. Shion always payed attention to him, but he had just discarded it as a nuisance. "Nezumi, I made soup again..sorry, we didn't have anything else." 

"Nezumi?" Shion's voice snapped him back to the present. He turned to the now dressed boy, Hamlet on his shoulder. He quickly picked up a cherry cake and took a bite. 

"It's good, Shion." He said, chewing the food slowly to enjoy the taste. Shion smiled brightly.

"Thanks."


	2. Chapter Two

Nezumi glanced over to Shion from the couch he was laying on. Shion convinced him to let him take the bed because of how sore he was. He sighed and stood up, walking over to the bed. He trusted Shion. He really did. But he wanted to find out what was wrong with him himself.

Should he really do this though? 

Nezumi stood over the sleeping form. He was breathing heavily on his side, though he didn't seem to be having a nightmare, like he was the other night. "Shion?" He asked to see if he was awake. When no answer came, he figured he was safe.

Nezumi slowly pulled up his shirt for the second time that day. The scars had changed back to their original state. He let out a sigh of relief. Did they only do that when something triggered it? Nezumi looked over him again. Sweat was running down his face, and his fingers were twitching.

He made small noises, muttering Nezumi's name as if he knew he was watching him.

"Shion..?" 

Shion turned on his back. "Don't...t-touch..." He furrowed his eyebrows together as another soft noise escaped his lips. 

Don't touch..? Nezumi's face grew red as he put together the words. What..what was I touching? He covered his face with his hand. No no no. He must mean something different...completely different from what I'm thinking.

Nezumi watched as the scars grew again, wrapping themselves around the small torso of their victim. What was causing this?

"Ah!" Shion arched his back and opened his eyes, looking around quickly. "Nezumi..!" He looked at him, and then down at his shirt. "What.." He pulled it down and back away against the wall. "What are you doing..?"

"You weren't sleeping good, so I was just checking on you." Nezumi lied. Shion looked over him. During his time back with Nezumi, he had studied up on quite a lot of stuff. That weird feeling you get in your stomach, your heart racing when you're near someone. That was attraction, affection. Love. 

Sometimes it escalated into more. This was lust. Shion couldn't explain it well, but the look Nezumi had in his eyes was surely that, if only a little. Shion felt this sometimes too. When he touched the markings that wove around his now petite body, something pulsed inside him. It was taking a lot of his control not to go to Nezumi with his problem, but he usually decided with fixing it himself when Nezumi went out for work.

Shion looked down at the scars that resided on his legs, and only just then did he remember the dream he was having. Yeah, it was the sweet relief that wouldn't be possible in reality. He could ask Nezumi to satisfy the desires that were driving him crazy, insane, but...their current relationship and the things he needed couldn't co-exist. 

He always kept on the air-headed facade in fear of what would happen if he did grow smarter, more knowledgable of life outside No.6. What would happen if they became equals? Would Nezumi lose interest in him and leave? Shion didn't know what would happen, but he never wanted to find out. Even if that meant sacrificing possible happiness. 

But how long could he do it?

He was close to breaking.

He needed him so bad that he dreamt about it constantly.

The feeling of calloused hands running down his body that only existed in his mind.

He'd hold on for as long as possible.

"I-I'm fine." Shion said, trying to keep his feet from sliding on the bed. He looked away and down at the dirty mattress he had tried to clean so many times. His eyes roamed over to the spot of blood that spilled out of his neck. When Nezumi had cut the larva out, saving his life.

It was hard to count the number of times they saved each others lives. It was like an endless loop that Shion wanted to keep going on for the rest of their life together.

"You're not okay." Nezumi fixed him with a stern gaze again. The one that Shion always loved, knowing he cared for him. "Your markings grew again."

Shion looked down, avoiding eye contact. He felt guilty about lying to him. They said they wouldn't lie to each other, but is that honestly possible? 

"Let me see them again." Nezumi ordered, climbing onto the bed and sitting on his knees in front of Shion. Shion didn't like showing them..but, Nezumi said he was the only one allowed to see. He knew he wouldn't judge him, but that didn't make it any easier.

"Nezumi.." Shion looked at him, not seeing any chance of him changing his mind.

"Take your shirt off." Nezumi watched him intently. He could feel his stormy grey eyes look over his whole body. His hesitation was getting him nowhere. Giving in, he crossed his arms over each other, pulling his shirt up from the bottom and over his head.

When did he start feeling ashamed about this?

Shion hugged his own shoulders, as if to shield himself from any harsh words Nezumi would spit out at him. Like venom. 

"Have you been hiding this from me?" A stern voice echoed in the small room they shared underneath the earth. Oh, how much Shion wished air flew through here. He was loosing his breath.

The silence only irritated the bigger man further. "You have haven't you? Why don't you tell me this stuff!?" Shion flinched as he yelled. He had never been scared of him before, so why now? What was happening?

"I-I'm sorry." He looked down, away from the angered gaze Nezumi was giving him. "I didn't want to bother you.." Nezumi scoffed and crossed his arms.

"That's not it is it?" He asked, even though he knew fully well that he was right. Shion nodded his head slowly. He was always so observant, being able to read Shion like an open book.

"What's the real reason?"

Shion remained silent. 

A loud sigh could be heard. "Turn around then." He ordered yet again. Shion didn't want anymore shouting, so he did as Nezumi said. He turned around and sat on his knees, still in a hunched position as he hung his head.

Rough fingers traced over his back, gently running over the marks. Shion managed to contain everything within him as he did so. The gasps and sounds of pleasure he wanted to let out so bad were kept inside, as he had done so many times before.

The only thing that gave it away was the slight flinching. No matter how hard he tried, he could never get rid of that.

"You're holding in those noises." Nezumi stated. Shion shook his head fast. He couldn't help it anymore. If Nezumi did anything else to him, he was definitely going to let out the sounds he kept inside. 

Just then, Shion felt arms wrap around his torso and pull him back. His back was pressed against Nezumi's chest. The soft breathing of his was soothing. "Nezumi..?" Soft hair brushed against his back as he lied his head on him. Shion turned his head to him.

"Tell me what's going on." He said in his usual tone. What he was doing wasn't like him at all. I directed my eyes back to the bed sheets under me. 

"T-They grow when I'm sexually aroused.." Shion said quietly. It was so much more embarrassing when he said it out loud like that. He was scared, trembling lightly as his eyes watered. Silence only came. "Nezumi..?"

"O-Oh." Nezumi let out. That was it? That was all he was going to say about it? Shion sighed. Wasn't it a big deal to him? 

"C-Can you please let go of-- Ahh!" Shion leaned his head back and moaned loudly. He felt a tongue against his back, licking mercilessly at the pink trail that wove around his body.  
"N-Nezumi! What are you doing?!"

Nezumi pushed him down on the bed, face first. "You know how hard it is to hold myself back when I see you like this? It doesn't help that these things grow when you're horny.." Shion tried to look back at him, but he couldn't from his current position. 

"Y-You really feel that way..?" Shion asked slowly. A long silence came before the taller man finally answered. 

"Yes..I do.." He paused. "I..love you, Shion."

Hearing those words, Shion let go of his past self. There was no need to hide who he was anymore. He wanted Nezumi to see all of him, know about all of the stuff he learned since being outside of the walls. Their relationship was too complicated for 'I love you' and 'Stay with me'. But Shion could handle that, as long as they could be together. 

Shion laughed lightly.

"I love you too..I think."


	3. Chapter 3

'I love you too..' The words echoed in Nezumi's head. He couldn't believe he lost his composure like that. It was a pathetic display of weakness he didn't want anyone to see. 

Anyone but Shion..?

The bigger man shook his head, pretending to be invested in 'Romeo and Juliet' as Shion walked in the space they shared. 

"I'm back, Nezumi." His soft voice called out to him. Nezumi looked up from his book, he was wet, water soaking through the white shirt that was usually under his sweater. He gulped. It had been hard enough to hold himself back since that night, and Shion's obliviousness wasn't helping at all.

"Washing the dogs again?" He asked. "Dog keeper doesn't deserve the kindness you're giving her." He looked back down at the book, trying not to think about the crude activities that were playing in his head.

"Don't say that." He scolded lightly. "She gives me hospitality every time I go over." The white haired boy pulled the shirt off and tossed it on top of Nezumi's head. "Look at me when I'm talking." Nezumi scoffed and grabbed hold of the shirt, pulling it off.

"Smells like wet dog--" 

He was silenced when he saw Shion, shirtless and soaking wet from head to toe.

Seeming to realize what he was doing, Shion turned around, blushing slightly. Nezumi looked back down at the book, yet again swallowing spit. "Go get dressed." The smaller one said nothing back, putting on dry clothes that were laid on the bed.

He slipped a red t-shirt over his head, then slowly started unbuttoning the pants that were soaking wet from washing the dogs. Shion kicked them to the side. Nezumi watched silently, his eyes darting back to the book every time it looked like Shion was going to turn his head Nezumi's way.

He couldn't take it anymore. A delicious treat was right in front of him, and he didn't have the right to eat it.

Just as Shion was about to pull his briefs down, Nezumi called him over. "Shion, come here." The smaller boy turned to him.

"What?" He asked, pulling his briefs back up now that he knew Nezumi was watching.

"Just come here." He ordered again. Shion complied and walked over, only to be pulled on Nezumi's lap.

"N-Nezumi?! What are you doing?!" Shion struggled to get up, though stronger arms wrapped themselves around his back.

"The fact that you're stuttering means you know exactly what I'm doing." He spoke casually, looking into Shion's eyes. Those eyes that looked like a beautiful rose, yet pools of blood at the same time. Shion looked back. 

"U-Um..I need to change, so-" He couldn't finished his sentence before lips were pressed against his, rough, scratchy, but gentle. Shion reared back at first, but slowly kissed him back, closing his eyes slightly. It wasn't like the other kisses they shared. It was full of want and lust. 

He opened his mouth slightly, wanting to taste Nezumi more. He was answered quickly as a wet, foreign muscle was slid in his mouth. Nezumi explored his mouth, tasting every part he could. He had wanted this for so long, but he held himself back.

Shion let out quiet sounds of pleasure as Nezumi's tongue ran against his hungrily. He rocked his hips, trying to get any sort of friction to rub his member. They pulled back for a breath, and both looked into each other's eyes.

Nezumi was composed, as usual. A slight smile showed on his face as he looked at the blushing Shion. "You're responding." He started. "Do you know what's happening?" He asked. Shion looked away. 

"Yeah, of course I do." He spoke quietly. "We've kissed before, I know what you want." Nezumi reached his hand to the side of Shion's face, and brushed the bright scar lightly with his thumb. The smaller boy let out a breath of air as the scars grew once again.

Shion looked at Nezumi, tears at the corners of his eyes. He bit his bottom lip. "Nezumi..stop looking.." The attempts at pushing him away were pointless. Nezumi just held tighter, lightly kissing the scars that drove the other to tears. Or was it him?

Shion rested his head on Nezumi's shoulder, panting. Saliva dripped out of the side of his mouth. "N-Nezumi.." If felt amazing when he touched him. He wanted more. "More." He ran his hand through Nezumi's hair, pulling the hair tie out as he harshly pulled his head back. 

Nezumi gasped. "Sh-Shion..? What're you doing..?" His question was ignored. He tried to look at Shion, but it wasn't possible from his position. He felt wet against his neck, and realized Shion was licking him. 

"I want you." He said clearly, beginning to run a hand up Nezumi's shirt. "So long.." He spoke quieter. He looked up, and their eyes met. Nezumi went cold.

His eyes

They showed no emotion.

Like a doll.

It was the same Shion in his nightmares. The ruthless one. The killing one.

"Sh-Shion..?"


	4. Chapter 4

"Sh-Shion..?" Nezumi looked down at him. The shine, the light in his eyes were gone. All he could see was his own reflection, tinted red from the vibrant color held in his iris.

He didn't know what to do. He never knew what to do when he got like this, and it scared him. He was supposed to have a solution for everything. That was the standard he set for himself, and he wasn't living up to it. At least not at the moment.

"What's wrong?" Shion asked before turning to kiss his neck softly. Nezumi liked it, but he didn't at the same time. Pushing him back, he started to speak.

"Shion, snap out of it.." He shook him gently, and the light in his eyes was slowly returning.

"N-Nezumi!" He looked around at the current situation. "I-I'm sorry..I didn't m-mean to do that.." Nezumi stared at him. Shion had definitely become more frail. More scared of him and other people. Of course he still had his kind-heartedness, but he didn't show it so much anymore now that his shy interior had surfaced itself. 

"It's alright." He caressed his cheek again. "I'm sorry too. I won't do anything you don't want." Nezumi stated with a gentle voice.

Shion shook his head and leaned into Nezumi's hand, his eyes cast downward. "I-I um..I liked it.."

Nezumi's face turned red at that. Prostitutes never said that kind of stuff. They never acted the way Shion was, so how was he supposed to get used to it? Nezumi started stroking the scar again with his thumb, and Shion's breathing grew erratic.

His head kept nuzzling against Nezumi's hand, and he was panting like a dog. His tongue hanging out of his mouth slightly as drool dripped off of it. So this is what happened when he touched them? 

Shion grabbed Nezumi's hand, the one that was stroking him, and slowly put one of the fingers inside of his mouth, sucking and swirling on the rough and calloused digit that belonged to him.

Nezumi stared at him in shock. His mouth was wet, warm and sticky. He could feel his tastebuds every time Shion's tongue stroked his finger. The blood rushed down his body to a certain spot, and there was no way Nezumi would turn back now.

He added another finger and thrusted his fingers in and out of Shion's mouth, all the while Shion looked more than happy to oblige. His eyes were closed now, and he seems focused only on the two digits in his mouth.

He grabbed Nezumi's wrist and pulled back, a string of spit connecting his fingers and Shion's bottom lip before it eventually broke and disappeared. He leaned forward and licked up his fingers, and once he got to the tip of them he tongued the slit in between his two fingers. Shion opened his eyes lazily, and they were dark and full of lust. They made eye contact, and Nezumi realized what he was doing.

Shion was demonstrating. Demonstrating how he would suck him off. And oh my god did that turn Nezumi on. He pushed his fingers back in Shion's mouth and he started sucking again. Shion's grip on Nezumi's wrist tightened and he bobbed his head back and forth on his fingers. Spit ran out of the corner of his mouth and down his lip.

"Hey," Nezumi spoke up after the long period of silence. His eyes wandered down, watching the spit run down his hand and leave a trail. Shion, still sucking and licking, only glanced up at him.

Nezumi laughed quietly and pulled his hand back, saliva dripped from the tip of his fingers and dropped onto the bottom of his shirt. The wetness darkened the shirt, and more drops of spit fell next to it from Shion's chin.

"You want to fit something bigger in your mouth?" Nezumi asked. A shade of pink grew on Shion's cheeks and spread to his ears as he nodded briskly. Nezumi smirked and grabbed his hips, gently pushing him off of his lap and onto his knees in front of him.

Shion swallowed and looked at the waistband of Nezumi's pants, reaching his hand up and grabbing it. His fingers dug under the jeans and burned against Nezumi's hot skin before pulling them down along with his briefs.

Nezumi's erection bounced up, and Shion took all of it in. The vein showing on the underside of it, the pink head and pale white shaft. But above all, it was big. He didn't know how he would fit it all in his mouth.

Shion grabbed the base and leaned forward, licking the tip experimentally. Nezumi jerked slightly and looked down at him. The sight of Shion on his in front of him, his eyes focused only on the bigger man's cock made him lick his lips. 

"Don't just stare at it." He spoke up, causing Shion to glance up at him, then look back at the prize before him. His hand gripped Nezumi's shaft tightly and he started stroking at a tantalizingly slow pace. He leaned forward and laved his wet tongue around the head, causing saliva to run down his chin.

Nezumi bit his lip and brushed the hair away from Shion's eyes, tucking some loose strands behind his ear. Shion looked up at him before slowly filling his mouth with Nezumi's dick. The head brushed against the back of his throat and Shion gagged.

Nezumi hissed and jerked his hips, thrusting his cock deeper into Shion's mouth. Shion's eyes watered and tears fell down his cheeks as he sucked harder. He felt a hand grip his hair roughly and push his head down all the way. Shion gagged again, and Nezumi gasped as it drove down his tightening throat.

Shion squinted and bobbed his head back and forth, deep throating Nezumi's cock. Nezumi moaned loudly and tilted his head back, staring at the ceiling of the run down room before closing his eyes in pure bliss. "Close..Sh-Shion.." He mumbled, throbbing inside of his hot, wet mouth.

Shion hummed in response and sucked him harder, closing his eyes and entirely focusing on the task. Fingers dug deeper into his hair and Nezumi let out a loud groan as he jerked his hips and came down Shion's throat.

Shion took all of the taste in, swallowing it all. He leaned back and licked his lips, trying to get more of the bitter taste in his mouth that he loved. He looked up at Nezumi who was panting softly with dazed eyes. Neither of them spoke a word.

There was nothing to say. They both know what was going to happen next. Shion could tell by the look in Nezumi's eyes, and Nezumi knew he wasn't going to stop himself.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me five months to finish this chapter after posting the last one on fanfiction.net
> 
> It's quite long, so please bear with me.
> 
> AND THANK YOU FOR THE CONTINUED SUPPORT!

They both stared at each other. The longer they did that, the darker the shade of red on Shion's face went. After what just happened, there shouldn't be any hesitation. I mean, Shion just showed Nezumi his most vulnerable state. Surely that's as close as they could get.

The silence only grew more and more unbearable, and Shion, unlike himself, made the first move. He crossed his arms over each other and pulled his shirt off over his head, watching as Nezumi's eyes darted from his eyes to his chest and took in everything he could about Shion's appearance.

Nezumi reached forward and pulled him closer, causing Shion to stumble a bit and stand before him, looking down at Nezumi from the couch he was sitting on. His rough hands slid down his ribcage, gliding over his waist and stopping near the bottom of his hips. Shion shivered in anticipation from the gentleness of his touch and a familiar feeling grew in his stomach when Nezumi's thumbs gripped the waist of his briefs.

Nezumi's fingers brushing against his scars made him flinch, and his erection grew more than it already had. Shion bit his lip and looked down at him, his eyes practically begging for more. Nezumi looked back up at him and grinned, letting go of his briefs and pulling his own shirt over his head. Shion gulped, looking him up and down. The real thing made his heart race so much more faster than the image in his dreams.

"Ne...Nezumi..could you.." Shion faltered, not being able to finish his sentence. It's not that he didn't want to say it, it's that he really didn't know how to say it. Though he knew exactly what he wanted. 

Nezumi gave him a questioning look, then stood up, placing his hands back on Shion's waist. "Could I what?" He asked, stepping forward and pushing Shion back towards the small, stained mattress they both called a bed.

Shion lied down on the bed as he felt the inside of his knees hit the mattress, and Nezumi quickly topped him, once again digging his thumb in between Shion's hip and the fabric of the briefs before pulling them down and tossing them across the room. Shion turned a darker shade of red and closed his legs instinctively.

"I won't know what to do if you don't tell me." Nezumi stated and brought a hand down to spread his legs again. His voice grew more sultry with every sentence he spoke, and Shion's eyes went hazy as he felt his stomach grow butterflies. Pre-cum was already dripping down Shion's dick from the anticipation and he rocked his hips up, arching his back.

"P-Please..make me feel good..I...I'll make you feel good too.." He said lustfully. Nezumi's grin grew wider and he leaned down, holding himself up on one elbow as his hand stroked Shion's inner thigh slowly.

"I won't stop, you know that, right?" He breathed in his ear, his hand exploring closer to the others cock. He could feel Shion shiver underneath him and he started planting small kisses on his collarbone and neck, sucking to leave a red mark right below his ear.

Shion closed his eyes and leaned his head back, nodding slightly. "Nnh...I wouldn't w-want you to.." He stated, his voice shaking. Nezumi's hand ran lower to Shion's puckered hole and prodded around the entrance.

"Then let's you up, alright? Hand me the lube from the desk." He ordered, his expression nearly the same as it always is, though the look in his eyes was completely different from usual. Shion could feel himself tighten from the feeling of fingers near his usually untouched spot, and he looked to the side, spotting the lube on the desk.

His hand reached to grab it, but a sudden feeling made him jump and knock it onto the floor. He moaned loudly and grabbed the sheets tightly, glancing down and barely being able to see Nezumi lick and suck on his nipples through his own foggy vision. "Nezumi..! Hah..!" He moaned out as his nipple was thoroughly abused by the other's tongue and lips.

Nezumi chuckled and reached down, picking the lubricant up off the floor. "Clumsy as ever." He said and leaned back, sitting on his knees as he put some lube on his fingers. All the while Shion was watching in anticipation. He could barely stand not being touched right now. His cock throbbed from the neglect.

"Nezumi..please be careful..." He said weakly, his voice breathy and full of lust. He reached his hands under his legs and lifted them up, spreading his ass to properly display his virgin asshole. Tight and pink, and untouched by anyone other than himself.

A slight smirk spread across Nezumi's face at that, and he pushed his lubricated finger against Shion's opening. "I'll be careful at the beginning, but I can't promise for later on." He stated and slowly pushed his finger inside, feeling the muscles tighten around it.

Shion let out a small gasp at the feeling and leaned his head back. His face was completely red by now, and his body was hot. The feeling of somebody else touching him like this was exhilarating and exciting, and it felt so good. Shion's brain could barely function, and they weren't even halfway done yet.

Nezumi looked at him and pushed it in further, rubbing it against his walls before thrusting it in and out slowly. He was already hard again, and his own erection was killing him, but he'd never forgive himself if he hurt Shion this way. Though it was fun to watch Shion's facial expressions change with every thrust, twist and turn his finger made.

"That's..so...g-good.." The white haired boy muttered, his stomach sucked in and hips rocking up to get just a bit more of that wonderful feeling. "More..please.." He breathed out and wrapped his legs around Nezumi.

The bigger man pushed in another finger, scissoring them inside his ass with only the smallest amount of difficulty. "You're so tight.." He said quietly and trusted them a bit harder, pushing them against Shion's prostate which earned a loud moan and the arching of his back.

"O-Oh, God! P-Put it in now..! I-if you do that again...I won't be able to hold..back.." Shion pleaded. You could clearly hear the desperateness in his voice. Possessiveness rushed through Nezumi's body and he pulled his fingers out slowly.

"You sure you're ready?" He asked, all the while undoing his belt and unzipping his pants before sliding them off in a less than flattering motion. Nezumi quickly snatched the bottle of lubricant again and coated his dick in it.

Shion blushed darkly and watched as Nezumi leaned over him. His abs were tight and hard, and he couldn't help but run his hands up and down his chest and stomach. "Yes..I'm ready.." He gulped and spoke quietly, wrapping his arms around his neck. "I want you in me.."

The bigger man leaned down and kissed his jaw softly. "My pleasure." He soothed and positioned himself at Nezumi's entrance, gently and ever so slowly pushing it in. Nezumi groaned softly at the tightness that enveloped his length and watched an Shion's mouth was left agape. His toes curled and slid across the mattress, arms tightening around Nezumi. 

"Big..I-I feel so..full.." The white haired boy moaned out, swallowing his spit. There was no pain at all, just pleasure that filled him up from the very core of his body, and Nezumi noticed that. He started pulling out slowly, then pushed back in a bit faster, every time earning a small whine of pleasure from the smaller boy.

The head of Nezumi's dick brushed against Shion's prostate every time he thrusted, and in time the moans and gasps and groans he was making enticed the dark haired man further, and his thrusts grew harder and faster, less composed than when they started.

Shion moaned louder, looking down to watch Nezumi's dick pound into his ass hard and fast. His tongue lolled out of his mouth and drool ran down his chin, eyes glazed over and half lidded in pure ecstasy as he tried to speak. "S-So good..Nezumi! P-Please..harder!" 

Nezumi complied more than willingly and started fucking him harder, leaning back and holding onto his waist for more leverage. He was thrusting so hard and deep that he was sure it was hurting Shion, but it felt so good to both of them that neither cared at all. The pants and moans completely filled the room, and Shion was already on the edge. 

"I'm..c-clo..se..ah hah..!" Shion spouted out, his sentence barely legible from all the noises he was making. Nezumi nodded in agreement and growled, unintentionally digging his nails into Shion's hips as he pounded into him harder and faster in a final burst of energy.

The intense feeling of complete ecstasy and euphoria caused Shion to scream out loudly, echoing through the room. He couldn't hold on any longer and he came hard on his chest, tightening around Nezumi's dick firmly.

The bigger male hissed and looked at the other up and down, taking in every single detail he could. He thrusted into him a couple more times, finally reaching his climax and cumming deep inside Shion's ass. 

Shion moaned softly at the feeling and they were both panting heavily, the smaller one an absolute mess as he completely collapsed on the bed. "That was...amaze...ing..ha.." He breathed out. Nezumi nodded and pulled out slowly, causing a whine to escape Shion's lips.

Nezumi collapsed on the bed next to him and wrapped an arm around the smaller one, holding him closely to his chest. "I love you..Shion.." He whispered, out of breath and still panting.

Shion blushed darker, if that was even possible, and leaned back against Nezumi, comforted by his warm, loving embrace. He had wanted this for so long. Not just the sex, but the love, the relationship with Nezumi. 

"I..I love you too, Nezumi.."

He finally had it.


End file.
